Eien no Sayonara
by flamingyoukai
Summary: Shonen ai, yaoi, songfic, ShoxKei, KeixSho. Sho's always had feelings for Kei, but was to scared to actually tell him. Will he be able to express his love for Kei before it's to late? R
1. Prolog: uncertain memories

Hey, this is Deadly Whispers with yet another fan fic. This is my first Moon Child fic, yay! It's also my first song fic, and I couldn't find any good songs for the Prolog, so I just chose this one 'uncertain memories' by Gackt. All the songs I use will be Gackt and HYDE, and every now and then, Malice Mizer and L'arcenCiel. Buwa ha hah, can't wait to use 'Vanilla,' I just found the translations. grins

And first off:

Like in the movie, Chinese lines will be in _italics_, Japanese will be regular, song lyrics will be in **_bold and italics_**, and every now and then I might have some English and I'll just put that in **bold**, mkay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child, it belongs to the writers: Gackt, Takahisa Zeze, and Kisyu Izuchi. And 'uncertain memories' belongs to Gackt.

* * *

:Prolog: uncertain memories:

Sho's POV:

****

kooritsuita machinami kiekake no ashioto The frozen houses on the street The fading sound of footsteps  
hito wa subete hikari o ushinatteru A person is being deprived of all of their light  
mabuta ni yakitsuita sepia iro no omoi de mo And sepia colored memories that were imprinted on my eyelids  
ima wa sotto hikari no mukougawa e... Are now on the other side of the soft light…

"Those bastards!" I bitched. "They ruined my favorite jacket, jut because they had to go and bleed all over it!" Kei just rolled his eyes as he looked over the corpses sprawled out on the ground in front of us, probably trying to find the most suitable meal. It never really bothered me that Kei was a vampire, it just never exactly struck me as "strange." (a/n: This _is_ Gackt we're talking about.) It never bugged Toshi and me, if anything, it bothered Kei the most. Though, Nii-chan was never very fond of him. Nii-chan would always refer to him as 'bakemono.' This, on the other hand, annoyed me. I mean, Kei's a vampire, but that's no reason to label him as a monster, this is why I began to dislike the word 'bakemono' with each and every day. I swear, sometimes I just wanna whip that bong-high smirk right off his faceahem, but I'm getting off subject, back to the present.

****

kiesaru rakuen daichi no ikari to tomo ni Both paradise And the earth's anger vanish  
tsugunai o seotta mayoigo no you ni yukisaki sae wakarazu ni Like a lost child bearing atonements, I don't even know where I'm going

He turned to me and said "Hey, at least you're not dead." Then he grinned and added "It could be worse. You're jacket could be blood stained _and_ you could be dead."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Kei."

****

todokanai sakebi no naka de nani o shinjireba ii no... In the unreaching shout, what should I believe in…  
fukaku ochiteyukeba nobashita kono ude no saki ni kimi ga mieru If I fall deeply, before these outstretched arms I see you

After we had finished up there, we left to see Toshi, like just about every day. We started fighting about how he never puts enough drugs in the pizza, again.

"What part about "Put more drugs in it next time" don't you understand:

"If I did, I'd have to go get the drugs a lot more often, do you know how much that crap costs!"

"Oh, so _I_ have to waist my bullets, and risk _my_ life (a/n: And clothes!) instead!" Kei just sat in the background, laughing. "It's not funny!"

He just laughed harder and said "Yes it is."

****

kiesaru rakuen daichi no kioku to tomo ni Both paradise And the earth's memory vanish  
tsugunai o seotta mayoigo no you ni yukisaki sae wakarazu ni Like a lost child bearing atonements, I don't even know where I'm going

It was the same as it always was. Toshi, who worked for "Happy Pizza" would deliver some drugged pizzas to a certain yakuza gang, I'd shoot everyone who was still awake and take the cash, and Kei would suck the, already, dead guys' blood; sounds simple, but I can always find a reason to complain.

****

todokanai inori no naka de nani o motobereba ii no... In the unreaching prayer, what should I ask for…  
kimi to ochiteyukeba kawashita kotoba no kazu dake tsumi ga kieru If I fall with you, only the crimes of evaded words disappear

Usually afterwards, Kei and I would go back to our one-bedroom, one-bathroom, cheep-ass apartment, mostly furnished with stolen crap we find during heist. Well, it's better than where I used to have to live, in an abandon hospital with 'Curly' tagged everywhere. It must seem pretty weird to other people: two men living alone together in a one-bedroom apartment, but I sleep in the bedroom and Kei always sleeps in the living room on the couch. It's been that way ever sense I was little, and now whenever I bring it up, I just end up getting lectured on my sleeping habits.

Kei's Hypothesis: If I had a regular, human sleeping pattern, I could get the bed during the night, and he could use it during the day time.

Sho's Hypothesis: Kei should stop being such a hard-ass. (a/n: Kitsune's Rose: Yeah, yeah, we know Sho just wants to get laid.) I mean, I always offer to alternate every day, but _no_…

And there you have it, a day in the life of me, Sho.

**todokanai sakebi no naka de nani o shinjireba ii no... In the unreaching shout, what should I believe in…  
fukaku ochiteyukeba kieteyuku kono ude no naka de kimi ga warau If we fall deeply, before these vanishing arms you smile**

**

* * *

**

So how was it? In my opinion, to short, but it's only the prolog, Anywho, tell me what you think in a review. I'm still working on chapter 1, but hopefully it'll be up soon. Till then.

Ja matte ne.

Deadly Whispers


	2. Chapter 1: Ares

Konban wa minna. Deadly Whispers here again. I've been sick for the past 4 or 5 days! sobs I hate being sick. Mostly because I almost never get sick so it lasts for a week or two, and I don't get to have sick days from school work unless I'm really sick because I'm home schooled. Anywho, seeing as I've had a lot of free time today I've decided to write more. Hopefully I can finish chapter 2 today too. Probably not, but an idiot can hope, ne? Anywho, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kei and Sho, cuz then I'd own Gackt and HDYE, and we'd all love to own them, now wouldn't we? Eheheh, but sadly I just own random animals, people, and corporations from my stupid Yu Yu Hakusho fan fics… lets see… that would be… about six people I can think of… two animals… and two companies… at least that's all that I remember at the moment! Also, the song I used is Ares by Gackt.

* * *

:Chapter One: Ares: 

Sho's POV:

****

kono aoi sekai This blue world

shinjitsu o motomeru mono wa mina onaji koto o iu People searching for truth all say the same thing

It was early in the morning and the sun had just started coming up. Kei was already asleep on the couch, but I couldn't sleep, so I came out in the living room. I sat down on the chair next to the couch that Kei always slept on and lit a cigarette. As I lit it, the flame from the lighter filled the room with a dim glow. I looked over at Kei who was still sleeping peacefully in his respective spot. I watched as the light from the flame of my lighter danced along his skin, along with the rise and fall of his chest with ever breath. I always noticed these little, unimportant things about him, like the way he always licks his lips… I'm starting to think that he's doing it on purpose…

I've always been closer to Kei than anyone else. When I was little, he used to take care of me, he was the only one that could, or even so much as wanted to. I used to spend all of my time with Kei, which is why I feel so bad every time I leave the house during the daytime. I always felt to guilty, it was unfair that I could come and go freely, but Kei could never be out in the sunlight.

****

yuruginai sekai Unwavering world

yuki ga machi o oou you ni watashi no naka ni hirogatteyuku Like snow covering the street, it's extending inside of me

"Sho? . . . _Sho. . ._" It was then that I realized that I was staring at Kei, who was wide awake. "_Sho_!"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you'd like?

"Umm, no, why?"

"'Cuz you're staring at me like a pervert and possible murderer."

"I was…? . . . You were awake!"

"Yeah, well. It's kinda hard to sleep with smoke constantly blowing in my face. Hand me cigarette, would you."

****

kasuka na iro o obita sekai The world tinged with dim colors

sabishisa o shinjiru Believe in loneliness

I looked over at the abandon, and almost nonexistent cigarette in between my fingers. I handed Kei one and lit a new one for myself and I said "What's up? You don't usually go to sleep so early, is something wrong?"

"No, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." he answered as he turned on a near by lamp. Now why didn't I think of that earlier?

"Oh?" was all I could really manage.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"No need to be so secretive, it's not as if I don't already know you're a vampire."

He chuckled and said "Really, it's nothing you need to worry about. Maybe I'm just getting a cold or something."

"… Do vampires get colds…?"

"… I don't know… _I've_ never had one, but…"

I guess I really do love Kei. It's strange, before when I was young, I thought it was just a little crush, but now I'm not really sure anymore.

****

watashi wa kono sekai de In this world,

ooku no akuma o mitekita ga I have seen many demons coming

mada ichido mo kami ni wa deatteinai Yet haven't once met a god…

"… So what's on your mind?" I asked, trying to avoid the last subject.

"Umm… Well, I'm hungry…" Picture me doing an anime style fall off my chair. "Go get me a beer." he ordered.

"How will that help your being hungry?" He shrugged. "And why do _I _have to get it? You have legs, you should use them once in a while." He laughed again, but said nothing. I'm sure he was thinking about some perverted retort, but decided against it. "Yeah, yeah, I know: 'insert perverted comment here'." He laughed again. I always loved the way he laughed, he looked so cute, but he hardly ever does; he hardly ever even smiles, too. That's why I try to make him laugh whenever I can, but it doesn't always come out exactly the way I want it too… (a/n: Godda add a little more of Gackt's personality, ne?)

****

subete no kakawari o sutenakereba naranai toki If you don't throw away all your relationships when you must

sore wa horoscope That's a horoscope

I took a long drag of my cigarette before putting it out and saying "I'm going back to bed." I got up and headed for the bedroom. "You might want to get back to sleep, too. Toshi's got another job for us tonight." As I was shutting the door I head Kei say "You're the one who woke me up in the first place."

****

yasashii to tomo ni zankoku Both kindness and cruelty

kono komiageru mono wa nani? What is this moving thing?

It was getting pretty late now, we'd be leaving any moment now. I was standing in front of Kei, my hands clenched into fists. I gulped and finally uttered those words I've kept deep in my chest for so long now. "Kei, I love you…"

He had a shocked look on his face, which was replaced moments later by a warm smile.

"I love you too."

I couldn't believe it; this was to good to be true! Kei actually loved me back! All these years I've planed on telling him how I truly felt, worrying that he didn't feel the same way, only to chicken out at the last moment. I felt to damn relieved and happy, I was still shaking.

And then, of course…

… I woke up…

****

okubyou de aru to tomo ni kyoubou Both in cowardice and rage

watashi wa ittai nani no tame ni... What in the world am I doing this for...

Yup, just a goddamn dream! It felt so real this time, though. I have these dreams pretty often now, although they're not usually this G rated… ahem, anyhow… I felt cold sweat on my face and the back of my neck, I felt like I was about to vomit, gods, I even get nervous in my dreams. There were so many times I've wanted to tell Kei how I really felt, but I always get to nervous. Instead of saying "I love you." it would come out as "I… umm… well… I-eh… you see… erm… I-I…" and he'd just stare at me as if I were an idiot. I _am_ an idiot. I can't stand it sometimes, I feels so useless. If I can tell Kei how I feel in my dreams, then why can't I do it for real, it's not that different! I'll never be able to tell him. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. Willing them to go away I buried my face in my pillow. Kei's right, I'm such a crybaby. I'm to fucking weak! I'm sobbing into my pillow just because of a stupid little dream!

It's just not fair. I wish I were as strong as Kei, but I'm not. I'm weak and I'll never be anything more. I hate myself, I hate that person I look into the mirror and see, but I know I'll never be strong enough to change that person.

****

watashi no kioku no naka de kasuka ni mieru anata wa dare... Inside of my memories, who do I faintly see...

* * *

And tada! One of the sappiest moments I've ever written. -.-;; Eheh, well, tell me what you thought!

That's code for:

GO REVIEW OR MY EVIL CAT WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! Buwa ha ha ha!

. … >.> Where'd that come from!


	3. Coming Closer

Hi again, minna, I've finally finished chapter two! I'm sorry it took so long, it's just I knew what lyrics I've wanted to use for this one, but I just kept forgetting to get them off the internet whenever I sign on. But it's a nice and long one, I even have scene six in there! Yeah, the scene where nobody even talks was turned into a pretty big paragraph. ;; I wasn't planning on doing that, but I want to put some things that weren't in the movie, but could still be considered to have fit in that doesn't change the movie or anything that happened… that's worded kinda screwy… but you get what I mean, don't you? ;; Well, I'm sure you're confused, so just read and you'll see what I'm talking about.

Anyways, a few notes to remember:

Regular font Japanese

Italics font Chinese

Bold font English

****

Italics and Bold Lyrics

****

(Italics and Bold) Translated Lyrics

Sho is VERY OOC in this chapter, just to let you know, mostly in the last part, but he's meant to be this way, so if you have a problem with it, just stop reading.

I didn't change ANYTHING in the movie, except maybe their personalities a bit in their POVs, but so far it's not that bad, and none of what I write will have any dramatic effect on the movie, I haven't changed anything other than that.

As you might be able to see after reading the end to this chapter, **_I HATE YII-CHE!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child and I don't own any of it's characters, if I did, that would mean that I'd own Gackt and HYDE, and if I owned them, I'd have a heart attack and die happy. Also, this song is Coming Closer by L'ArcenCiel.

* * *

Sho's POV: ****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

We arrived at our destination to find the guards were still awake, and of course I was the one, yet again, to risking my ass! Oh well, at least it's a good way to work out my stress from this morning, I guess…

"To your right!"

"Okay, I got it!"

And of course Kei was just sitting up on some box, out of the way of the danger, occasionally spotting me. "Here he comes. Hidari." I dodged left. "Migi." and then right. "Hidari." left again. "Sho, are you concentrating?" Hah, that's easy for you to say! "Next watch your left." I kept shooting, but didn't manage to hit anyone. Goddammit, die already!

"This gun's no good…" I complained, blaming it all on the gun.

:click click click:

Shaking his head and sighing, Kei jumped down and walked over to me. I tossed the gun to him and dodged another bullet just in time. "Ouch."

"Oi."

"Huh?"

"There's a hole in your jacket."

I looked down, and surely enough, there was the goddamn hole. Why do they always have to take it out on my poor clothes! First they had to bleed on me, and now there's a friggin hole, what next, are they gonna dip my clothes in acid! Are they gonna set them on fire! Hell, they could even trap my clothes in an abandon mine and blow the goddamn thing up!

"That cost me a lot, bakayarou!" I stored off while shooting and heard Kei say something along the lines of "Here we go again."

Anyhow, I had successfully managed to on ducking behind some crates like a moron. Kei walked up to me, and still trying to keep what little pride I had left, I snapped "Stay out of this."

"What about some gratitude?" they continued shooting and Kei dodged a bullet that nearly missed my head.

"Bullets can't hurt you, so stay still." They continued to dodge and shoot and I mumbled "Ano baka…"

"They still hurt, though."

"Hai, hai." I jumped up and shot another guy while doing a nice flip in mid air. Nothing wrong with a little showing off, ne?

"You can do it is you try."

"It's easy to say…" I glared at him, then walked off shooting again, "when you can't be killed."

****

Furisosogu hikari wo abi Te wo nobasu doko made mo takaku (Basking in the light raining down, I stretch my arms as high as the limitless sky)

Tada kimi wa kaze ni yurarete Mitsumete wa hakanaku hohoemi (You're just in the wind, looking off, with a sad smile)

Nemuri no toki wo shitteru no? (Do you know when it's time to sleep?)

Eveyone was dead, not including Kei and I, of course. Not a single one of the guards had been knocked out. I should have known that Toshi would screw up again. I looked around, nothing much to see. There were a bunch of empty toy car boxes and Toshi's pizza, but that's about it… "Kei. Kei." I called to him. "Let's go."

Mallepa South Ward:

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

Toshi _finally_ arrived, it seemed like we've been waiting for hours! I wanted _so_ badly to just scream right now! He slammed the money on the table and took of his ridiculous looking 'Happy Pizza' helmet as he said "Not as much as I thought…"

"You checked all the bodies?" I asked, examining one of the wads of money.

"Of course. I didn't waist time with toy cars."

"Very fishy." I tossed the wad to Kei and gave Toshi the best death glare I could manage.

"Get lost."

"Ah, most suspicious…" Kei finally joined the conversation.

"See."

"Piss off. I'll make it up to you. Got a big project lined up."

I sighed and got up to sit at another table a few feet away, hopping a little distance would stop me from strangling him right here and now. "You're all talk." Although I'm not really one to talk. "You didn't put enough drugs in the pizza. The guards were still awake!"

"We all make mistakes…" That's it! Attack mode! I'm going to _kill_ him! We all make mistakes my ass! I swear one of these days he's gonna get what's coming to him! I rose my hand. "Kei, tabako." He tossed me a pack of cigarettes… which hit me in the face…

"What are you doing?"

"It should work." I mumbled to Kei, ignoring Toshi's question.

"Trust me, Sho."

"I do."

"What are you two doing?" I still continued to mumble something incoherent. Sighing in defeat, he put hit helmet back on and said "I'm going back to work."

I turned to him. "Watch. I'll get it. Oi, Toshi, take care." I waved that special wave we always used. When I was little Kei would do it, said Luka taught it to him, and I thought it was cool so I made him show me how, too. Toshi waved back and rode off.

As I turned back to Kei, I couldn't help but grin as I saw the cigarette that landed in between my index and middle fingers. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Back At the Apartment:

****

Me wo tojita kimi ga kirei de Unmei ni boku wa sakende (You look so pretty with your eyes closed, I screamed at fate)

Afuredasu nagare ni nomare Tachitsukusu nasu sube mo nakute (Swallowed by the flow spilling over, no way to stop.)

Kono te wa kimi wo iyasenai? (Can't these hands ease you?)

It was daylight by the time that Kei and I had settled down at home again. Kei was sleeping in the living room and I was looking at all of the money that Kei and I had collected in the past few jobs. I was in a much better mood now. Maybe it was because Toshi was gone… oh well… Hmm, maybe I'll try and tell Kei how I really feel again today. Perhaps today will be my lucky day, if you know what I mean, eheheh. But I suppose I shouldn't get my hopes up. Something always manages to screw my opportunities up. I looked into the next room at him and my smile faded. He was breathing hard and tossing his head a bit. His eyes shot open a few seconds later. I walked over to him and said "Doushita no?" He just sighed. "Daijyoubu?" I came over to sit next to him. "That same dream?"

"I'm fine." There was a short silence as I grabbed a cigarette. "Sho. You should get out more."

"It's fine. I don't want a tan."

He slipped his shoes on and got up. "Let's spend some time apart."

"What do you mean?" I questions, agitatedly, as he poured himself a drink.

"Don't adjust your life to mine. Enjoy yourself while you can…" he took a sip and then started walking towards me again. "…before you get old. Remember, I wont age."

"Not this again!" I snapped. "Mallepa is full of immigrants… different races, all coming and going, minding their own business. And that's how we get along…" Okay, so much for my good mood, now I'm pissed! How could he say such things!

"I've fed on so many evil men… I'm becoming like them." He eyed the reflection of himself in his glass. "I might turn on you."

"As if you'd dare. Jerk."

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

Anyhow, seeing as Kei wanted _so badly_ for us to "spend some time apart" (Which is code for: Go away.) I was up and on my way to Nii-chan's fish shop. Heheh, fish shop, every time I say it, I can't help but laugh my ass off. I mean, who owns a fish shop these days? I wonder how he can even stay in business with how slow things go in that place; and then there was the money he blows on drugs all the time. It figures, out of the thousands of people in Mallepa, I just had to get stuck with the stoner as a brother.

Ah, and then there was the matter of my little Taiwanese stalkers on the way there. I spotted them following me a few blocks away from Nii-chan's "fish shop." One of which was wearing a bright red pimp coat (Never thought I'd in a million years utter this word, but: Egad…) and the other had absolutely no aesthetic sense. Anyhow, I quickly lost them in the crowded streets and headed the other way. Looks like I had to head the long way there. That'll really cut into my time… I guess it'll just give Kei a little more "alone time."

Kami-sama, I've come to dislike these words too. Why does he want to get rid of me so badly? Do I really bug him that much? That's kind of depressing… it's kinda funny if you think about it, it's anger without the enthusiasm… I have no idea where that came from…

****

Isoideyukeba haha naru kimi ni... (If I can hurry you, Oh holy mother.)

Well, after a little while, I'd finally managed to get there… I say it as if it were some heroic feat… it was more like: 'left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot' but that seems to repetitive, ne? But of course, like a child I couldn't help myself and stopped to look at the fish. I had always wondered, were these animals aware of the fact that they were caged? Did they just decide to ignore it and live meaningless lives? Or was it that they had just stopped caring? I could have stayed and pondered on that a while longer, but decided against it as I saw Geshi crouching over a little, umm… plastic bowl…? And she looked pretty upset.

"**Hi, Geshi.**" I said, childishly, leaning over sideways in the view of the doorway. "What are you doing?" I said, a little more seriously as I walked over and bent down next to her. There was a fish in the bowl, barely half covered in water. "What's wrong with him?" I motioned to the fish.

"Poor fish. He's ill. He'll die." Ah, Geshi, not really one for words, that girl. It's really a wonder that she's still alive in a town like Mallepa. It's because of her "good looks" I suppose, or at least that's what Nii-chan tells me. Around her, he acts like such a pedophile…oh, come on, you can't tell me that's not what you're all thinking! Seriously though, she's about my age, if not younger, and Nii-chan's at least six or seven years older than us both.

"Chuck him then. It might be contagious." We exchanged glances, then she looked away in disbelief and stood up as if to say something cliché like: "That's heartless, get out of my sight before I throttle you!" but it came out a little nicer as a cold: "Your brother's on the roof."

"No need to get upset." I snapped at her as I got up and went to the roof.

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely, lonely,

Surely enough, there was Nii-chan sitting alone at a table on the roof of the store. "Ni-i-cha-n."

"Oh." was all I got out of him… what a nice, warm welcome… He got up and added "What's up?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Did I mention he was using his bong again?

"Nothing much." he said, then limped away. I picked up said abandon bong and fought the strong urge to through it onto the next roof over. Of course he'd be doing drugs, I should have known. This is why I rarely go visit my brother, I always get so damn worked up over it. Letting out a heavy sigh, I dumped it into a nearby trashcan. "How convenient." I thought out loud.

I came to find two butt-ugly men waiting for Nii-chan as I walked back into the shop. Nii-chan was obviously high off his ass and greeted them with "**Oh, hi.**" and an idiotic grin.

"_Stay still._"

"_Pardon me._"

"_Where's the cash?_"

"Huh?"

"_Today's takings…_"

"_Oh, umm… it's been kind of slow…_"

"_How dare you!_" one of the men yelled and pushed Nii-chan down onto the ground. Deciding that this was enough, I pushed them away and took a wad of money out of my pocket to shove in their faces.

"_What's this?_" One of them yelled.

"Take it and go." I yelled back. I was _not_ in the mood for this today and was just about ready to kick everybody's lazy asses, but no, _I_ had to be the _responsible _one.

"_Speak Cantonese to us._" he demanded, but being the asshole I am…

"Take it and fuck off." I yelled. Yup, I'm so polite, aren't I?

"_Shut your mouth!_" the other yelled, snatching the money out of my hand and pushing me out of the way of the exit.

"_Watch yourself._" the first one said, warningly, to Nii-chan, but the other man stopped short and said "_Did he say what I thought he said?_" He turned to me and waved his index finger in my face. "_He thinks he's got balls._" He shoved me back again. Good thing too, I was about to bite his fucking finger off if I'd been given the chance… and I do have them, thank you very much…

"_Let's go._" And they're off! (a/n: Can't you just taste the sarcasm dripping out of his words… ;;)

After they were out of sight, I bent down to try and help Nii-chan up, but he slapped my hand away as he said "Let go. Don't pity me." Getting up for himself, he also left. Oh, a lot of thanks I get, rejected two times in less than an hour! And yet, all I could do was kick the poor, defenseless wall in frustration and storm off. That fucking bastard, sometimes I just can't stand him!

Then, as I came back to the apartment, I found that Kei was already gone. It was already dark, so of course he'd be gone, probably trying to keep away from me as long as possible… Well, like a good, little, lovesick roommate would, I went to stalk-- I mean…… "follow" him…

I went to the park first, he usually goes there for walks, so I figured that there was a good place to start looking. Immediately, I found him looking up at a girl who was currently in the midst painting a mural on a random wall… yeah, looking up at a girl of all things, really figures, doesn't it? Things just weren't going my way lately, and that pisses me off… She turned to look back down at him, and already I could feel my blood boil. I was just about to scream "Get the fuck away from him, you whore, that's _my_ Kei!" until I examined her face a bit better only to realize that I'd seen her before. She was that girl, Yii-Che, in the adoption agency that I'd met shortly before running away with Nii-chan. I believe she was there with her brother, umm… what's-his-face. Yup, good ol' what's-his-face. Thankfully, though, my thoughts where cut short as she broke eye contact. That's right, be a good girl and go back to your painting… My eyes followed Kei as he walked off, but out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her watching him too. Something told me that this wasn't just going to be a one time thing…

****

No one hears, no one hears you

No one cares what you do

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

* * *

So how was it? Go tell me in a review, or I'll have Kyo from Dir en grey come and eat you alive! Buwa ha ha… . … . anyways, I'd better get going now, so see you in the next chapter, minna!


End file.
